So Close Yet So Far
by Turtle.Lovee
Summary: So it's about a kingdom and princesses and princes. What an original idea! Just joking. It's does has that fairytale feel to it, but it had like more of a darker side to it. It's part of a big story, that's just waiting for someone to read. DISCONTINUED
1. Moving

Skittles: What's up? Skittles is here with an announcement. Chiru, the author of this fanfic, is currently at a cousin's house. He e-mailed me the first chapter of this story. I just finished editing it, so I hope you like it.

Tsuki: Like what Skittles said, please enjoy it. We don't own Shugo Chara. This disclaimer applies for all the chapters and the story. This is Chiru's first time writing a fanfic, so I hope you like it.

* * *

Her rose pink hair swayed side to side as she walked down the grand hall with her butler next to her. Her golden hazel eyes showed no emotion, as if she could no longer express herself. She excused herself from her butler to go to her room. As she entered her room, she plopped herself on her bed.

"Why do we have to move? Amu, are you listening to what I'm saying?"

The rose pink girl looked up at her cousin, who was only in her towel. Her cotton candy pink hair was dripping wet as it fell down to her mid-back. Her neon green eyes showed concern for her cousin.

"Just a little depressed, nothing else." Amu smiled gently at her cousin. "Aren't you shy being in just a towel, Kisaki?" Amu sat up and walked over to her desk.

"I don't really care. After all, it is our room." Kisaki stood next to Amu and started to brush her hair. "Are you ready?"

"The move? Heck no. I'm just glad that we don't have to move after this." Amu looked over at the egg sitting on a small white pillow. It was a green clover egg. She pushed the egg to the side with her index finger. "I'm still wondering when this one is going to hatch…"

"Amu-chan, cheer up! The egg will hatch!" Near, Amu's right shoulder was a small person floating.

She had dark pink hair in a side ponytail held by a red heart hair band, with a visor. She was wearing a pink cheerleader outfit and pink pom poms in her small hands, waving them as though cheering someone on.

"Ran is right, Amu-chan. The egg will eventually hatch, since it's your would-be self." On Amu's left shoulder was a similar small figure.

She had dark blue hair in a short hairstyle covered by a beret with a blue spade. She was wearing long sleeve button shirt with an overlaying black vest with dark blue shorts. In her hand was a notepad and pencil as if she was meant for drawing.

"Thanks, Ran. Miki. Kisaki, has your other egg hatched yet?" Amu looked over her shoulder.

Kisaki was digging through her drawers for clothes to wear for the day. "Not yet, but it's been wiggling for some time, so it's going to hatch, right, Aika?" Kisaki looked at her nightstand.

On the nightstand, sat a similar person. She had long blonde hair tied loosely with a satin blue ribbon. She was wearing a long white sleeve v-neck blouse with a black tank top inside, with blue shorts. In her hair was a blue music note.

"Yeah! But it seems to wiggle when Kisaki is serious and stuff, isn't that funny?" Aika was shaking with laughter, since she was easily amuse by her own words.

"Haha, that's not funny." Kisaki mumbled as she took out her clothes. "Amu, you should go shower. We have to go move the stuff over to the new place. I hope we still get to share rooms."

Amu giggled. "Hahaha, I hope you're right, but it's likely since we are alrady sharing rooms. Though it would be nice to have separate rooms time to time…"

"What do you mean by that?!" Kisaki was standing up straight, glaring at Amu. "Are you saying you don't want to share rooms with your cousin, who is like a sister to you?"

"That's not what I'm saying!" Amu shut her eyes, waiting for Kisaki to calm down. As she opened one eye, she noticed Kisaki was patting the seat next to her on the bed.

"Would you mind explaining?" Kisaki smiled in a forced way, as if she was forcing herself to do this against her will.

Amu slowly walked near her cousin and sat a good two feet away from her. "I mean like, when we want to be alone, we can go to the other room and vent out our feelings, you know what I mean?"

"Oh…" The forced smile on Kisaki's face disappeared. "I get it. That does make sense. It's cool with me." Kisaki gave her a gentle smile. "If you want me to leave you alone, tell me, okay? I don't want that incident to happen again."

"Hai, okaa-sama." Amu giggled. Her cousin was like a mother and sister to her. Ever since her mother died, she no longer had a will to live, since her father also died.

Kisaki smacked her on her cousin's head. "Oi, I'm not old yet!"

"Kisaki, what are you doing?" A knock was on the door.

"Otou-sama! I'll be right back!" Kisaki ran out of the bedroom and rushed out of their bedroom and into their bathroom.

The door opened, only to reveal a young man. He had purple raven hair and ivy green eyes. He had a dominating presence in the room. "Amu, is everything okay with you?"

Amu put her façade on, the cool and spicy Amu. "Tch, I don't really care. Do whatever you want." Amu turned away, as her eyes darkened.

"Amu, you don't need to put that front up with me. I am your uncle after all." Takuma laid a hand on his niece's shoulders.

Amu stiffened. She has been around them too much. They already know about her outer character. "I need some time alone, that's all. I just want to be alone…" She rested her head on her arm which was on the desk.

Takuma sighed. "I understand. If you need any help, just tell me." Takuma walked out the door quietly. Once he got outside, he looked at the ring on his finger. "I hope you come back soon. Raising two teenage girls is hard."

Amu looked at the picture on her desk. It was a picture of her parents. They looked so happy.

"I hope you're looking over me. I need your help…" Amu slowly drifted to sleep, as a tear fell down from her cheek. She was frustrated about the move.

Kisaki was at the door of their bathroom. She heard what Amu had said. "Amu…"

Away in different cases, certain objects were shining dimly for their master to claim them.

_It was time for the Humpty Lock to find its partner, the Dumpty Key._

* * *

Skittles: Why the heck do I get a vibe from reading this?

Tsuki: It's because Chiru is actually trying to write this. It's his first time, duh. Plus, Butter and I forced him. :D

Skittles: ... What's wrong with you people?

Tsuki: Huh?

Skittles: Nothing. By the way, review. Tell us what you think. Every review is helpful, even if it is something mean. We're grateful for the reviews.

Tsuki: Want to know something?

Skittles: What?

Tsuki: You know the story, A Random Day?

Skittles: The one here?

Tsuki: Yeah. I actually wrote that, but I lost the password to my account...

Skittles: You do know that people might not believe you?...

Tsuki: You're right... Just wanted to tell you. That's all. :)

Skittles: Oh...


	2. Cake and Chimes

Chiru: This is my first time writing a fanfic.

Tsuki: Yay! You wrote the second chapter.

Chiru: Yeah. I did.

Butter: Awkward

Chiru: Don't you have gymnastics to go to?

Butter: Ugh! I forgot! Well, got to go.

Tsuki: Hahaha. Butter can't read this.

Chiru: Don't you have a test to study for?

Tsuki: o.o You're right! -runs off-

Chiru: Anway, I hope you enjoy this.

* * *

Two female students in front of their classroom, waiting for their teacher to call them in.

"Amu, you do remember what your name is, right?" Kisaki looked straight into her cousin's eyes.

Amu waved her hand in front of Kisaki's face. "Hai. Hai. My last name is Himitsu. No one is to know my first name. But if anyone asks, it's Hikaru, right?"

Kisaki nodded while smiling. "Right. And my name would be Shimizu Hinako."

Soon, they heard their teacher called them in. As Amu slid the door open, the both of them took deep breaths.

* * *

"Minna-san, please listen to the announcements. Today, we have two new students joining us. They both happen to be female." Nikaidou noticed his class calmed down.

"Really?"

"Hai. Well, let's not keep them waiting too long. Um, you can come in now." Nikaidou faced the door, that was slid opened. As the girls entered, the presence was somewhat overwhelming.

The first girl had rose pink hair which reached down to her mid-back. Her eyes were a golden hazel color, like soft caramel. Her uniform showed a rebellious side. In her hair was a red X clip.

The girl next to her, had cotton candy pink hair which was tied up in a messy bun. Her eyes were neon green color, covered by black rimmed glasses. The way she wore her uniform was normal, but it somehow made her cold. In her hair bun, was a hairpin with a crescent moon and sun hanging on chain.

"You can introduce yourselves now." Nikaidou noticed the gaze of his class was now on the girls.

The girl with the hazel eyes spoke first. "Nice to meet you. My name is Himitsu."

Her companion then spoke. "Shimizu Hinako."

Nikaidou sweated at their introduction.

The class gazed at them with curious eyes. One of them raised their hands.

"Hai?" Nikaidou called on the male who raised his hands.

"Why did you call yourself Himitsu?"

"I don't want anyone calling me by my first name, so I just said my last name. Is that a problem?" Amu looked at the male who asked it.

The boy sunk into his seat. "No…"

"Okay… Shimizu-san, please sit next to Mashiro-san. Mashiro-san, can you please raise your hand?" Nikaidou looked at the girl who was looking at the window.

The girl looked up with her golden eyes. Her beige curly locks fell down to her waist. She was about to raise her hand, but Hinako stopped her.

"No need. I know who she is. I mean, who does not know Mashiro Rima, an heir to one of the city-states?" Hinako made her way next to Rima's desk.

Rima glared at the person next to her. "Are you stupid or something? You do know that royals do not accept that kind of treatment."

As Hinako sat down, her eyes met with Rima's. "I'm sorry. I did not know that you consider yourself a royal, despite the fact you can't even find the missing heirs to Celestia."

Rima just looked at Hinako. "Do you really want a fight?"

"Now, now. Settle down, girls. Himitsu-san, please sit behind Shimizu-san." Nikaidou pointed at the seat behind Hinako.

"Sure." As Himitsu made her way down to her desk, she felt glares of hatred at her cousin. As she got to her desk, she spoke. "Do you people have a problem about free speech?"

The class looked away from Hinako. Their eyes shifting onto Himitsu and Hinako. "No…"

As class began, Hinako ignored the eyes looking at her. She was used to it.

* * *

As bell rang, Nikaidou stepped out. "Okay, minna-san. That was the bell. Please go enjoy your lunch."

As their teacher left, friends began to from their groups and began talking to one another.

"Um, is Shimizu Hinako in this class?" A familiar voice rang in the girls' ears.

The girls in the class began to squeal. The guys were just amazed that these people were here.

"Yeah, they're over there." A girl with deep scarlet hair in curls walked up to them. "Kuga-sama, what brings you here?" She was batting her eyes at the two guys.

The dude she was talking to had night black hair. His eyes were a beautiful violet color. "Sorry, I don't know your name. I'm just looking for two special girls." He gave her wink.

"Johan, stop messing around." Johan's companion whacked Johan on the head.

"Sorry, Ryuu…" Johan massaged the pain away.

Ryuu sighed, but he smiled at his friend's actions. He had crimson red hair, but his eyes were a beautiful cerulean color. "Is Himitsu here?"

Rima was curious about the two of the most popular students doing here: Kuga Johan and Shirotoi Ryuu. They just transferred not too long ago, but gathered instant fame throughout the school, much faster than the royals gaining popularity. "They're over here."

Hinako and Himitsu eyed Rima. Was she trying to blow their cover?

"Ah, there you are. Thanks, Mashiro-dono." He gave her smile and walked toward the new students.

"What are you doing here?" Hinako crossed her arms.

"Can't I pick up my fiancé?" Johan smirked at Hinako's blush.

Everyone's jaws dropped. They're engaged?!

Ryuu shook his head. Johan is definitely going to be problem if he gets near her. Ryuu looked up and saw Himitsu looking at him. He smiled gently at her, which she smiled in reply.

"Hinako, I think we should get out of here. People are starting to glare at us." Himitsu walked pass the two and walked away with Ryuu beside her.

Johan took Hinako's hand and dragged her away with him.

Rima was now freaking out. How can these two people know each other? She had to go talk to the others about this.

* * *

"What's with the new names?" Johan sat on top of the high chairs in the Home Ec. Room.

"We have to hide our identities." Kisaki began cooking with Amu helping her.

"Makes sense. Were you guys surprised seeing us here?" Ryuu took a seat next to Johan.

"Yeah. But I don't think it was that was the problem." Amu looked through the refrigerator.

"It's that royal, Mashiro Rima. Her attitude is so stuck-up. I heard she uses her charm to make guys do stuff for her. I rather ask." Kisaki noticed something was missing. "Ryuu, Johan. Can you guys get some fruits? I don't see any."

"Sure. I think there are some in the teacher's lobby." There was a mischievous shine in Johan's eyes.

"No, we're not doing that again." Ryuu dragged Johan out of the room.

"Amu, how's your clover egg?" Kisaki looked over to her cousin.

"You're right!" Amu ran to her school bag and opened it. Two figures came out.

"Amu-chan, were you planning to kill us?" Ran was stretching out her limbs.

"Gomen. Gomen. I forgot." Amu nervously laughed.

"Well, it's okay. Today was your first day of school after all. You always been home-schooled, so we understand." Miki reassured Amu.

"Thanks, you guys. And in return, you can eat some the cake we're making." Amu looked at Kisaki.

"Yeah, you guys can have some cake. I wonder where is Ai?" Kisaki began to look through her bag, only to find Ai sleeping.

"She looks so cute like that." Miki commented which Ran agreed.

"Amu, I'm going to go check on the boys." Kisaki took off her apron. "They're taking too long."

"But you know that I can't bake alone or cook!" Amu called after her.

"It'll be okay. I have faith in you." Kisaki then walked out the door.

"I even wonder if I even do…" Amu looked at the mixing bowl. "Should I?…"

"Amu-chan, you can do it!" Her clover began to float. "Just believe in yourself." Then it cracked. Her third shugo chara was born. "Nice to meet you, Amu-chan. My name is Suu-desu."

She had on a green dress with a creamy apron on. She had some of her blond locks underneath a cap, while some strands hung out. Her eyes were a emerald green color. She looked like a motherly cook.

"Suu?" Amu was surprised by the sudden event.

"Yep." Suu smiled at her owner.

"Welcome, Suu." Amu gently smiled at her newborn shugo chara.

"Amu, we're back. Honestly, Johan, I thought you knew better." Kisaki's eyes widened when she saw Suu. "Your egg hatched?"

"Yep." Amu smiled at her.

"I'm so happy for you." Kisaki ran up to her cousin and hugged her. "I just need my last egg to hatch and our little family will be complete, right, guys?"

Johan nodded while Ryuu smiled.

Ai then woke up. "Kisaki, I hear someone coming." Ai had a gift for hearing since she can sing to certain heights.

Ai, Ran, Miki, and Suu hid beneath the table, while Amu and Kisaki resumed to talk to the guys and began to put the cake into the oven.

* * *

"I hear voices coming from here." The door to the Home Ec. Room was slid opened.

Everyone in the room looked at who opened the door.

There stood Souma Kukai and Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

Souma Kukai had auburn hair with cheerful green eyes. Tsukiyomi Ikuto had dark sea blue hair and cobalt blue eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Ikuto's voice was flat but firm.

"Baking a cake. That's not against the rules, is it, Tsukiyomi-dono?" Amu said as she drew in sketchbook as she was waiting for the cake to be done.

"Well, it's not. But do you have permission?' Kukai eyed Ryuu and Johan. What were they doing with these girls?

The group flinched. They didn't have permission.

"We won't tell if we get to try some of that cake, if there's a cake, that is." Kukai suggested.

"We are making a cake. Let me just open the window." Amu went underneath the table. She scooped the charas into a rather big blanket and opened the window. She released the towel, as if she was trying to get the dust off.

The charas realized what she was doing and went off to go somewhere else.

Kukai's and Ikuto's eyes widened at the sight of shugo chara passing by. It was not one but four.

Amu then placed the blanket out to eat on. "Is the cake done?"

Kisaki nodded. She put the cake on the plate and set it on the blanket. "Well, you want some, don't you?"

Kukai flinched at her sharp words but walked in with Ikuto following from behind.

* * *

Suddenly, chimes were heard.

The royals' eyes widened. The heirs to Celestia have arrived. Only their presence can make the Humpty Lock chime.

Ryuu and Johan looked at each other in utter shock. Kisaki looked at her cousin, who was trembling at the sound.

It was the same sound Amu heard before her father was killed before her eyes…

* * *

Chiru: What a cliffhanger.

Skittles: You really like th old times, don't you?

Chiru: Yep. Everything used to be simple and innocent. Now everything is complicted and perverted. o.o

Skittles: True. So what are you going to write about in the next chapter?

Chiru: This chapter kinda made the plot go in a different direction, but I think I can make it work. :)

Skittles: Dude, I said what are you going to write about in the next chapter?

Chiru: Oh! I'm going to write- Wait! Won't I be spoiling it?

Skittles: -gets caught- Um, no? Anyway,please review.


	3. That Horrid Sound

Chiru: Here's the chapter which explains Amu's fear of the "chimes."

Skittles: Enjoy.

* * *

"Amu, stay where I can see you." Her uncle, Takuma, tapped her on her nose. "Okay?"

"Um…" But before she could finish, her uncle was called away from her. "Oji-chan?"

"Tell me your answer when I get back." Takuma walked away with someone by his side.

Amu noticed that he looked frustrated. "Did something go wrong today?..."

* * *

"Amu, where were you? Onii-sama was looking for you." A girl around her age appeared. Her soft blonde hair was tied into a loose braid. Her eyes were a rich violet color.

"Utau, be quiet." Her brother stood just a few inches taller than her. He had cobalt blue hair and dark sea blue eyes. There was a tint of pink on his cheeks.

"Mou, Onii-sama. You're not shy around Amu, are you?" Her mouth turned into a smirk.

"I'm leaving." He was about to go away, but his sleeve was caught by something, or someone.

"Onii-san, please don't go." Amu looked at the ground only to have him blush, just a little. "Okay?"

"Fine, whatever. But we have to stay within the castle grounds." His voice was firm and serious.

"Hai!" Utau and Amu giggled at each other, while her brother just smiled gently at their happiness.

Amu started to walk away from them. "So what should we do?" She turned around to face them, only for her to be grabbed by the waist and carried up onto a horse's back. "Eh!?" Amu noticed a dangerous aura of the person behind her.

"Amu!" Utau was about to run to her friend, only for her brother to pull her back.

"Utau, calm down. We have to go get help first." Her brother looked around to see if any adult could help them. He finally spot Takuma. "Takuma-san! Takuma-san! Someone is kidnapping Amu!"

Takuma looked behind him, only to notify everyone around the situation.

The person on the first pulled the reins of their horse, and began to run off. "Don't move Hime-sama, unless you want to be killed."

Amu hesitated, because she did not want to die. Either way, she started to scream.

Her kidnapper cursed silently to himself. He quickly began to turn his horse toward the castle gates. "If I can't get away with you, then you might as well die in battle."

Amu's eyes widened at his words. What did he mean by that? She slowly fell unconscious, since she fell off the horse outside the castle gates.

"Argh! Get away from her!" His voice made her wake up.

Amu slowly awakened from her fall. She saw soldiers fighting and blood spilling before her eyes. She began to run back to the castle. She moved out of the way of the fallen soldiers, as her tears fell down from her eyes. It was clearly seen on her face that she was afraid.

She soon saw a horse frightened, only to have someone push her out of the way from being stomped. As Amu had her eyes shut, she heard chimes out of nowhere. When she opened her eyes, she saw a young man being stomped to death by the horse as cruel soldiers slashed at his body, mocking it before her eyes.

As she looked at her hands, they were splattered with blood. As the men went away to fight someone else, Amu went closer to the man who saved her, only to realize that it was her father. Her eyes widened with fear. The chimes ringing in her ears. Again and again. The cursed sound that caused her father's death before her eyes...

Takuma soon spotted his niece's shaking figure among all the dead soldiers. As he approached her, her body stopped trembling. "Amu, come here. We have to go back and get you somewhere safe."

"Oji-chan, don't end up like Otou-sama. Don't die and leave me. Don't leave because that sound told you to go!" Her words were shaking with her tears.

"What do you mean?" He saw her point at the body in front of her. His eyes widened. His brother-in-law was killed. "Amu, come here."

Amu got up, only to hear those chimes again. "NO! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT! STAY AWAY FROM ME!" The chimes that were coming from a object became eerie and haunting as if bells of the Death Reaper was coming to reclaim the souls.

**"Amu! Amu! Snap out of it!"**

**

* * *

**

Chiru: I like what I did with this chapter. :D

Skittles: ...

Chiru: What?

Skittles: Nothing... So what's up with the chimes?

Chiru: Oh, those... Well, since Amu's father was killed before her eyes, she heard the chimes. So now, she thinks that the sound of the chimes might take away someone she holds dear.

Skittles: Oh...

Chiru: Why do I get the feeling you don't get it?... -.-

Skittles: Yeah... If no one understands, tell us, so we can explain.


	4. Mitsuru

Chiru: Sorry, for not updating for so long. I guess a lot of people thought this was discontinued.

Skittles: Hahaha. If I hadn't bug him to type it up, then it wouldn't be here.

Chiru: Yeah... Your bugging got me confused, and I think I typed some of your crap into here.

Skittles: Now, Chiru. Let's not get pissed again.

Chiru: We'll see... Please enjoy. :D

Skittles: -gulps- ...

* * *

Kisaki started to walk back and forth in front of the nurse's office. Amu couldn't stop trembling and crying after hearing that sound. "Please be okay…"

Ikuto and Kukai watched the transfer pace back and forth. Her steps were hurried, but dignified. They wondered if she came from a high status family.

"So, is your friend going to be okay?" asked Kukai. His eyes met with sharp cold eyes, that seem sad at the same time.

"Do you think she's going to be okay after yelling like that?!" Kisaki yelled at him. "She was crying and trembling on the way here. What do you expect?!"

Kukai pulled back. He could feel that he touched a major nerve. "Sorry… I'm just worried that's all."

Kisaki bit her tongue. Did he say that he was worried?… "Sorry, for yelling at you…" Her voice barely made it to Kukai. "I need to be left alone, that's all."

"Ah. Tsukiyomi-dono. Souma-dono. What are you doing here?" A elderly woman walked up to them.

"Mitsuru-dono!" Kisaki was shocked to see this lady here.

Ikuto and Kukai looked at her with curiosity. How did she know the headmaster's first name even though it was well hidden?

Mitsuru eyed the young girl in front of her. Her lips formed a small smile. "Are you the new transfer, Shimizu Hinako?"

Kukai went into shock. He never seen the headmaster open her eyes. That was because there was no need, since her other senses were rather high for an elder.

The headmaster's full name was Shiroto Mitsuru. Her eyes were always closed, until now. She was always seen walking with a cane. Let's just say that Shiroto-dono was not at a retiring age, but many were after her headmaster position.

"Hai… Shiroto-dono…" Kisaki bit her lip. She shouldn't have said the headmaster's name so casually.

"It's alright. You've known me ever since you were small, so it's alright calling me by my first name. Just be careful." Mitsuru looked at the nervous girl. She had really grown since the last time she had seen her.

"Shiroto-dono, you know her?" asked Kukai. He notice that there was a hidden relationship between these two.

"Hai. I'm a close friend of her parents. You can say that I was her nanny, but I was always moving back and forth, so I couldn't stay with her enough to get to know her." Mitsuru answered with a complete lie, except being friends with Kisaki's parents and being her nanny.

"Oh…" That was how Kukai could answer.

"Shiroto-dono, what did you ask us before we were interrupted by the transfer student?" Ikuto finally took a step in the conversation.

"You're right. What did I wanted to ask?" Mitsuru pondered a bit. "Ah, yes. I asked why are you two doing here?"

"Shiroto-dono, if you don't mind me calling you that, they were just accompanying me." Kisaki looked directly at the headmaster.

"Oh, really now?" Mitsuru looked at Ikuto, then at Kukai. "How come?"

"Ah! That was because-" Before Kukai could explain, Kisaki interrupted him.

"Shiroto-dono, I hope you would stop asking questions that has nothing to do with you, despite you being the headmaster of the school which I'm attending. I do not mean to be rude to you, but please leave your mind of our business, unless it is required for your knowledge." Kisaki explained.

Ikuto was impressed. Her words held no ill feeling, but was soft and understanding. No one dared talk back to Shiroto-dono like that. Even though, she was an elder, everyone in the school had high respect for her, even the delinquents of the school. He wondered how Shiroto-dono would respond to her.

Mitsuru smiled. "Wow, aren't you a protective person? Fine, I won't pester you with all my little useless questions. But please do make those two boys go to class, if they have no need to be here." Mitsuru muttered loud enough for the boys to hear.

Kisaki let a small giggle out. "Hai." On her face, was a warm smile, but it was soon gone after Mitsuru left her to go somewhere else.

Ikuto was rather surprised to see such a smile on her face. That made him wonder. If her expression was usually cold, but if she could smile like that, then would that mean she would have a shugo chara?…

Kisaki notice Ikuto looking at her. "What are you looking at, Tsukiyomi-dono?"

Before Ikuto could respond, they heard a clatter in the nurse's office.

Kisaki immediately rushed in. "Amu, are you okay?" She rushed to her cousin's side, who fell off the bed.

"Yeah… I'm okay. I just needed to throw up, since that memory kind of made me lose my appetite." Amu slowly got up. "But I guess it's gone now, since I no longer feel the need to."

"So what are your name? I'm guessing it is Amu, right?" Kukai asked. He was asking from the door.

"Why do you need to know?" questioned Kisaki.

"I need to tell it to the headmaster. She only knows that you are here, but she doesn't know that the other transfer had arrive." Kukai explained.

Kisaki knew that she was trapped. How was she going to get out of this one?

"My name is Himitsu. I think the headmaster only needs to know my last name, since I'm likely the only Himitsu in the school. And my name is not Amu, it's just a nickname. Since my hair was pink, like the amulet my parents carried around, they called me that." Amu explained.

"Oh… Okay… Ikuto, let's go. We don't want to trouble them no more." Kukai walked out with Ikuto following behind.

As Amu sighed, she looked up. Only to meet Ikuto's lingering eyes as he walked away. "That was close…"

"I'm sorry. I almost blew our secret." Kisaki hugged her cousin.

"It's okay… It was just the Lock's fault, that's all." Amu softly said.

Kisaki looked up, only to meet up with cold and sad eyes. "Amu…"

* * *

"Those two transfer girls are quite interesting." Kairi looked at their transcripts. "It looks like they came from near the sister city-state."

"But isn't that place deserted ever since its citizens were missing?" Yaya noted. "Wait, you must mean the country neighboring that."

"Hai. That's what he meant." Rima answered for Kairi. "Anyway, I need to discuss something with all of you."

Al the royals' ears perked up. This was new. Rima never really made an announcement.

"I do not tolerate Shizimu Hinako's attitude toward me. She acts as if she was a royal herself. Then there's her friend, Himitsu. She was rude enough not to tell our teacher her first name." Rima stated.

Utau looked at the ceiling. "Everyone has secrets. Even we have secrets that we're hiding from each other." Her statement made everyone quiet.

"Now, Utau-chan. You don't have to sound so harsh." Tadase sweated.

"Tadase, Utau has no ill intention. Her words are usually like that, ever since we've known her after the war." Kukai noted.

Utau stiffened. "I'm leaving." She picked up her bag and left the meeting.

Ikuto was about to enter the building, only to see his sister leave the building. "Utau?"

Utau looked up, only to looked down. Her steps picked up as she past him.

Ikuto entered the building. "What happened to Utau? She actually walked past me, without pouncing on me."

"Butthead, here, mentioned the war." Rima pointed at Kukai.

Ikuto ran his fingers through his hair. "Kukai…"

"What? It was not intentional. It just slipped!" Kukai panicked to explained.

"I think we should let her blow out her fuse. It's best that way. It's always been like that." Kairi suggested.

Everyone agreed, except for Ikuto. "I'm not answering, only because I'm not the one with brought up the subject."

* * *

Several days past after that incident. Utau managed to go back to her usual self. But there was an announcement in the news that shook her.

_**HEADLINES: THE HUMPTY LOCK HAS FINALLY RUNG**_

"_On the 17__th__ of April, the Humpty Lock had finally rung. You all know what this means. The heirs of Celestia have finally returned. _

_We also know that whoever has the Humpty Lock is the princess of our country. We all hope that she will reveal herself to the public. The faster she reveals herself, the sooner we can find the Dumpty Key that fit's the Humpty Lock. _

_But if she can't be found, the government has decided this. Anyone who finds the princess and reveals her to the public will have half of Celestia. Now, we all know that sounds harsh, but if she doesn't want half of her kingdom gone, then she has to reveal herself the soonest as possible. _

_Now, on to other news…"_

Utau dropped the remote on the floor. Her eyes were widened. "Amulet is still alive? After the war, I thought… She's alive…" Utau soon cried because of happiness that her friend was still alive, but quickly broke down.

"But it was all my fault. If I hadn't taken you out, you wouldn't had to see your father die. Gomensai, Amulet…" For the whole night, Utau shrunk on the couch crying, until her brother found her asleep on the couch.

"Utau?" Ikuto noticed that she was asleep. As he put a blanket over her, he bend down to move her bangs out of her face. Even though he doesn't show a lot of affection for his little sister, it didn't mean, that he didn't care for his sister. He noticed something wet was on her face. It was tears.

"What made you cry?" Ikuto looked at the television, and noticed it was on the news telling about the Humpty Lock. "Utau, what do you know about the Humpty Lock?…"

* * *

"Mitsuru, did you make the announcement?" Takuma asked the elder.

"Hai, Takuma-sama. I do hope we're doing the right thing. Your niece was delivered the infirmary this afternoon. I'm deeply worried for her." Mitsuru stated.

"She'll be okay. She doesn't realize it yet, but we will soon reveal all the secrets of the past. Even if it means, betraying each other just to find the real traitor…." There were resentment in his voice.

"I will go along with everything you do. I hope your decision of making me leave my position is well-decided." Mitsuru noted.

Takuma chuckled. "I know that my decision is worth it. She is back for her children after, my wife, that is. I'm honored to have your services, Mitsuru." He gave her warm smile.

"It's my pleasure to serve you. Nothing will give me more happiness than making memories here with the children." Mitsuru smiled as she gazed at the fireplace in front of her. "The children are the ones I raised, after all."

* * *

Chiru: It turned out I didn't write about his crap.

Skittles: -relieved- Yeah.

Chiru: Just a head's up. We'll won't be updating after Friday of next week. That's when our winter break starts after all. But we will be working on the next several chapters though.

Skittles: There will be an estimated amount of four to five chapters to be done during our break. We don't want to be lazy now.

Chiru: Please review. If you have something to say, just say it, but nothing too bad.


	5. Rumors and Corruption

Tsuki: Decided to put this up.

Butter: We were actually bored.

Tsuki: Yeah... But we're watching Another Cinderella Story. Gosh, I love Selena Gomez.

Butter: Yep. Anyway, please enjoy.

* * *

"Did you hear that? They say Amulet-sama is back." Students were murmuring about this the whole morning.

"But why did you think she left? Was it because she didn't qualify? Or was it because she was ugly?"

"Ew… If she was ugly, then I wouldn't want her as our princess. I would rather have Shizimu-san or Himitsu-san to be our princess. They're really beautiful."

Yep, rumors were bugging the transferees. Kisaki was ready to beat up anyone who asked if she was the princess. Amu rubbed her head in irritation.

"I see you guys are experiencing a harsh time." Johan sat side by side next to Kisaki.

It was lunch time, and they chose to eat outside, to avoid any further trouble. It turned out eating beneath the tree in the yard, was quite comforting.

"Don't talk about it. Himitsu is ready to blurt out anything to stop the questions." Kisaki pointed at Amu. "I'm surprised that you haven't cracked yet."

"Why are you surprised? It took you forever to crack me if I liked Ryuu or not. That took you six years, until Ran came along." Amu shivered at the thought. She couldn't believe Ran made her do that, it was in front of Ryuu too.

"Oh, yeah… I remember that." Kisaki nervously giggled. "Ryuu actually took it quite well. Right, Ryuu?"

Ryuu placed himself near Amu. "Yeah. I was obviously shock, but I had feelings for her. Too bad, it's over now."

"Why was it over?" Johan asked, while he bent over to get some food from their lunches.

"Well, Amu couldn't accept the fact that it was not her, who confessed. She felt like it Ran who confessed." Ryuu chuckled.

"Well, it did." Amu turned crimson.

Kisaki laughed along, but felt a lot better. It looked like Amu was to her usual self.

* * *

"Hey, what's up?" Kukai leaned over to see Utau's face. "Sorry, about before…" He ruffled his hair, as he sat next to her on the bench.

Utau closed her eyes. "It's okay. Just make sure you don't mention it again." She then assumed a comfortable position on the bench to rest.

"Roger that!" Kukai chuckled. He felt totally uncomfortable the week before since every time he got close to Utau, she would walk away from him.

Utau then decided to play a trick on him, as payback. She let herself drop on Kukai's chest and pretended to be asleep. She could feel him stiffened at her touch.

"Utau? Utau?" Kukai was getting scared. He was not sure whether to wake her up or let her sleep on him. "I better let her sleep on me, since I think I made her suffer for a couple of days…" On his smile was a sympathetic smile. "Sorry, Utau."

Utau felt her face becoming warm. "No way…" He actually said that to her? "Thanks, Kukai. If I didn't love my brother, I would've…" Utau was actually tired out from the news lately. Her nights were lately filled with tears.

"Utau, did you say something?" Kukai bend her head to get look of her face to see if she was awake. "I guess not. Might as well take a nap."

* * *

The day at school quickly ended. Everyone went home peacefully, except for the royals. Once they stepped outside the gates of the school, their parents whisked them away to their home.

"Okaa-sama, what are you doing?! You can't just whisk me away from school like that." Rima looked at her parents for answers.

"Rima, when did you start talking back to us? Don't ahead of yourself?" Her father scolded at her, for the first time in a long time.

Rima noticed greed and self-consciousness in her parents' eyes. "What's going on?"

"Rima, I want you to penetrate the school records to look for the princess. She should be around your age now." Her mother told her.

"What? I can't do that. Only the headmaster can do that." Rima retorted. She couldn't believe her mother was telling her to do this.

"I think I can bribe Shiroto-dono with money. She's old, and I think she'll find the money useful for her retirement." Her father was talking with her mother, like if they were plotting something. "That way it will be easier for us to get half of Celestia."

Rima immediately ran out of the living room. She passed her maids' greetings, shocking them. She finally ran to her bed, crying on it. "Why is Okaa-sama and Otou-sama so greedy all of a sudden? We already rule over a city-state. Why do we need half of the capital?"

Her shugo chara, Kusu Kusu, floated near her. She wore a red clown suit with white polka-dots. She had on white clown shoes, while her hat had the same pattern as her suit with a green cotton ball-like ball at the tip. She had long orange-blonde hair with the front cut with at shoulder length. On her left cheek was a light green tear drop while on the right was a light green star.

"Why? Why is the world I was born in so corrupted? I wonder if everyone is dealing with the same pattern…" Rima climbed under her covers, crying herself to sleep.

"Rima…" Kusu Kusu barely saw her like this. It made her worry about her character.

* * *

It turned out everyone had the same problem.

Kukai managed to argue back with his brothers that he couldn't do that, since it might wreck their city-state reputation.

Yaya cried her way out, since she cried about what would her brother think when he was older about this, to her parents.

Nagihiko barely had a problem with his parents, since they already what they wanted. But the maids kept on pestering him, that he warned them that if they kept on doing this to him, he'll fire them.

Kairi was in a fight with his sister. Their p

arents were currently sick, that his sister went as far as to control the city-state without the consent of his parents. Then making him go into the student records.

Tadase noticed what was going on. He was greatly irritated by the people bribing him to do such things. When he and Kiseki chara-change, he mangaed to shut them up.

Utau and Ikuto were glad enough that they lived away from their stepfather. If he came into their home, he'll would've pester them. But something that night bugged Utau, that the Tsukiyomi siblings were now involved with something that were out of their hands.

* * *

"I feel sad for the children, not ours, but the others." Takuma sat down on his armchair.

"I do, too. They still do not know the true history of what happened. I feel bad that the Tsukiyomi's and Fujisaki's are involved with this. They helped us a lot, when we had that war. I feel truly sad for Shouko's sake. She had to marry that wretched man…" Mitsuru shook her head.

"Let's just hope that the younger generation can do better than their parents. Everything will soon be revealed. Everything will crumble, but it will be build once again." Takuma looked at the portrait behind him. If only greed hadn't enter their hearts, maybe everything could've been better…

* * *

Chiru: Ooh, doesn't this add tension?

Skittles: Yep.

Chiru: But the original plot is now going to be hard to write.

Skittles: Dude, I know you can write it. Guys, please review.


	6. Roles

Tsuki: There's nothing to say for now. We'll see each other later, when we get back from our break.

* * *

"Mitsuru-chan!" Amu ran up to her old nanny. "It's been so long." She loved how Mitsuru hugged her. Amu looked to as if she was her own grandmother.

"Amu-chan, it has been a long time." Mitsuru hugged the young girl. She was always like this when she was young.

"Welcome back, Obaa-chan. I hope your staying here will be permanent." Ryuu greeted her. She was actually his grandmother.

"Hai, I'm staying here. I'm still your nanny, so I will be looking after you kids." Mitsuru warned playfully.

"Really? Johan jumped out of his seat. "Yes, I get to taste Mitsuru-chan's cookies." He was actually happy that she was staying with them.

"Johan, don't speak like you only like her because her cookies." Kisaki warned. But she was glad that she get to see her old nanny again.

"Kids, Takuma-sama has told me tell you something." Her words were soft, but they paid attention.

"What is it?" Amu let go of Mitsuru.

"He told me to tell you that you're are to go under disguise. There will be more crimes in the capital ever since the announcement. He says that crimes are likely to be around the entrances of the capital. Do you understand where I'm going with this?" Mitsuru looked at each of them.

"Yeah. But we have no idea what to do." Johan noted.

"Kids, now. Who trained you when you were young?" Mitsuru asked with a playful smile.

The kids gulped, except for Ryuu and Amu. "Natsuki-sensei…" Their eyes soon widened.

"No! Don't tell me she's here. That woman is like the demon herself!" Johan exclaimed.

"So, Who's the devil herself?" Natsuki revealed herself. She eyed Johan. "You're getting extra training."

'Natsuki-senei, that's not what I meant. I meant, that you were like the devil, since enemies crumbled at the sound of your codename." Johan wondered if he could get past her punishment like that.

"Hmm… Your thinking is quick and reasonable. That's a good thing. You're going to be the warrior of the gang."

"Ugh… Should've known that was coming." Johan muttered several curses, but he did respect Natsuki-sensei. She was the one who disciplined him.

"Ha, that's what karma called. Do something bad, get something bad in return." Kisaki laughed.

Natsuki smirked. "Kisaki, you're the maiden in the group."

Johan chuckled while Kisaki's jaw dropped. "How can I be the maiden? That would mean that Amu would be the oracle while Ryuu is going to be the strategist."

"One, you have the looks to captivate the criminals' eye. Plus, your appearance makes you seem weak, but you have strong power within you." Natsuki explained.

"Amu is going to be the oracle, since she has high senses to predict the next move. Ryuu is the strategist, since he's quick thinking and very calm when it comes to surprises, even though he hides it. Right, Ryuu?" Natsuki looked at him.

Ryuu looked away. "Hai, Okaa-san…" Yep, Natsuki-sensei was his mother. His mother was actually the daughter of Mitsuru, and the sister of Kisaki's mother. Overall, he's Kisaki's cousin.

"Wait, how are we suppose to train with our roles?" Amu asked.

"Well, I'm going to be your physical education teacher at the school. And you guys are going to enter extra-curriculum sports, that will help you.

Kisaki, you'll be entering tennis and track-and-field, since you have to quick on your feet, have a lot of endurance, and strong arms just in case someone attacks you. Johan, you'll be entering kendo, since it will help you with your swordsmanship.

Amu, you're joining the judo club, since you have predict an enemies' move. Ryuu, you're joining the soccer club, since you have to plan out every move. I know this won't compete all your training, so I'll also be training you personally."

When Natsuki finished, she looked at the kids. "What? You think you can't do that? I know you guys have been through worse."

Johan groaned. "Ugh… Just when I thought, we were suppose to have an easy time here."

"You were brought into this world. So just accept it, little bro." Amu teased Johan. Her lips were carved into a smirk.

Johan blushed. "Don't call me that. I'm only your brother by adoption. Just because you were born earlier than me by ten minutes, does not mean you get to call me that." He pounced on Amu, tickling her sides. "This is now my payback."

"H-Hey! Stop that!" Amu giggled through her words. Finally, she felt Johan's hands leave her sides.

"Do that again, and we'll see." Johan smirked.

"Hahaha. Yeah, we'll see. After all our training is done, that is." Amu replied. On her face was a competitive smile.

Everyone in the room knew that they had to keep out of Amu's and Johan's challenges. Natsuki tried to stop their challenges once, and let's just say that she got caught in all of the craziness. Yep, their competitive spirits were like a disease. Get caught, and you'll be sore for weeks.

When the kids left the two women alone, Mitsuru began to talk to her daughter. "Natsuki, do you think you can handle it?" Mitsuru looked at her.

"It's been awhile, but I think can handle it. I just need a duel with Onee-sama to see if I still have it. Since Onee-sama is always in shape, She never fell below her current condition, but always going higher." Natsuki had high respect for her older sister.

Mitsuru smiled. "She's coming here, if you wanted to know. She's also bringing the last one here to be with them."

Natsuki's eyes widened. "Really? I'm happy that we can finally meet after all these years. Then I wish to see that other woman again." Her eyes were warm, but sad at the same time.

Mitsuru knew who her daughter was talking about. That woman who amazed her in all talents. The one who ruled along with her late husband with a kind hand. The one with soft rose pink hair and soft chocolate brown eyes. The one who gave life to two wonderful daughters. That was the missing queen of Celestia, Haruka-sama.

* * *

Tsuki: Whoo! Haruka enters the story! She's going to get things moving arond the middle of the series.

Butter: Hoped you enjoyed it, since we'll be missing unti winter break.


	7. MUST READ

This is Innocent Butterfly, coming back with good news and bad news. The bad news are REALLY BAD news. The good news is okay…

So, you want the good news or bad news?… No response, eh?… Well, here comes the bad news:

During winter break, it turned out Skittles is going to be out of our group. Even though he wasn't really writing the stories, he was a rather good editor and proofreader. In other words, Skittles is moving away, so we can't really joke around with him anymore.

But as we recall, we owe our readers at least four chapters? Well, A New Generation has at least four chapters done. We're still working on Blooming Maidens and So Close Yet So Far. They both have at least one chapter done. We're finish those and see what will happen from there.

Since Skittles is going away, we will discontinue our stories. We won't know when we might pick it up again, since Chiru is getting ready to look for some schools to go to. He's a senior, if you didn't know. Tsuki and I are behind in schoolwork ever since we got back, since we haven't reviewed over vacation. Plus, we have to get ready for the New Year coming up. Before you say, New Year has already past, we meant the Chinese New Year.

We might write again around the spring time. We don't want to raise any hopes, so yeah. Theirs is an ulikely chance that we will pick up these stories again. But we won't delete them, so you can guess what happens afterwards if you want.

If anyone wants the plot of the stories to write them, we'll give it to them as long as they ask. We have n problem with that, since we're already busy in some other stuff.

Again, we are sorry with the discontinuation of our stories. It turned out we can't really handle doing this, when we're in our major years of school: freshman and senior year. We're sorry.

But as we recall, we owe our readers at least four chapters? Well, A New Generation has at least four chapters done. We're still working on Blooming Petals and So Close Yet So Far. They both have at least one chapter done. We're going to finish up those chapters and will be waving good-bye to these stories, unless something happens.


End file.
